


To See You Smile

by Cali_se



Series: Breaking Bad Drabbles [11]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Acknowledgement of feelings, Angst, Inner Dialogue, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 10:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: As Jesse's life hangs in the balance, Walt acknowledges his feelings.
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White, Jesse/Walt (implied)
Series: Breaking Bad Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875721
Kudos: 20





	To See You Smile

The light of day is fading; passing minutes have become passing hours.

I don't know exactly how long I've been here, but I'll stay as long as it takes. Let the world outside go on without me, I can't leave you.

I need to be here when you open your eyes. I want to see you smile, to hear you laugh, to wipe the tears from your face. I want you to know that it's my hand holding yours.

I want to tell you that I need you - I didn't realise just how much until now.

_Jesse..._

Please wake up.


End file.
